This study will assess the safety and tolerance of combined azithromycin and pyrimethamine therapy during acute treatment for Toxoplasmic encephalitis and azithromycin alone as maintenance therapy. This study will also determine pharmacokinetics of combined azithromycin and pyrimethamine therapy and with concomitant antiretroviral therapy.